Book of Challenges
by Fireworksafterdawn
Summary: A collection of challenges for NerdClan and MuffinClan (with the exception of the first chapter being a challenge from the deceased MapleClan). Most will be one-shots, and ratings may change in the future. So, enjoy reading!
1. Graystripe's Final Battle

Graystripe coughed hard and loud, and he shuddered. His throat was core and crackly, and he smiled as his daughter, Briarlight shoved a small leaf of catnip toward her father.

Graystripe was so thankful that he was able to spend his final moments of life, slowly dying of greencough with his daughter. He felt emotion, and pain twist his heart at the very thought of leaving his family. He's leaving behind Millie; the cat has reminded him so much of Silverstream. He's leaving his newfound family, Bumblestripe, Blossemfall, and Briarlight.

It almost felt like a physical pain was tearing the gray tom apart. He blinked his sad, yellow eyes and looked up at Briarlight who was now urging him to eat the last available leaf of catnip.

Graystripe carefully licked it up and shivered at the bitter taste left in his mouth. This bout of greencough hit the Clan very hard this leaf-bare, and it wasn't any better when two kits of Brightheart's litter died overnight.

Tragedy swept through the senior warrior like a frosty wind. Graystripe wanted to hold on to life for so much longer. He wanted to see Blossemfall become the best warrior in existence. He wanted to watch Bumblestripe raise a fine family. He wanted to see Briarlight perhaps one day become a medicine cat of ThunderClan.

Graystripe unsheathed his claws and gripped tightly onto the moss. Another wave of coughing wracked his body and his throat so sore, he couldn't even moan in pain. He was so miserable that evening. He felt Briarlight's warm body press up against his and he smiled at his daughter.

Briarlight smiled back weakly and she sighed. They both watched the sun sink down over the trees together. More pain shook his body, but this time he held it in for the sake of his daughter. Later on that dusk, he heard Millie, Bumblestripe and Blossemfall beg Briarlight to come in.

Briarlight had to think for a moment. Then she said that they can only come in one at a time. Blossemfall came in first. She nuzzled her father and smiled so bright that even the sun seemed to have a new competitor. After a moment, she left, and Bumblestripe came in.

Bumblestripe and Graystripe talked for a long time, each word that was spoken stabbed the tom right in the heart. Every sentence lasted an eternity, paining him more and more until he felt like he was emotionally crippled. He hardly heard the conversation that they were having. All the old tom knew was that he wasn't going to last for much longer. But he grinned weakly and bided his son goodbye when he exited the den.

Finally, Millie hesitated before entering the den. They just sat there for a long time, staring at each other.

After that cold silence, Graystripe wheezed out, "I'm going to go to StarClan soon."

Millie immediately began to panic, and she begged her mate to not leave her. Graystripe only smiled and glanced at both Briarlight and Millie. How could he say goodbye to his family like this?

Usually, Graystripe was stubborn, and wouldn't give anything to see friends and family in the heavens. But he knew that it was time to let go and quit fighting. Even a good warrior knows when it's time to call quits.

Millie sniffled and Graystripe purred roughly. Jayfeather escorted Millie out of the den as she cried out in protest. Graystripe watched as the silver she-cat was pulled away.

He rested his head on his paws and he sighed. Briarlight quickly began to beg Graystripe to not even think about giving up. Graystripe didn't say anything. He simply grinned at his daughter and shut his eyes for the night.

Over time, he slowly felt his daughter's warmth leave his pelt. Sorrow shook his heart and he wanted to cry out. He only grinned and bared it as the night went on. At last, all warmth left his body. It was now replaced with a cold sensation of lightness and purity.

How humiliating that he didn't die in battle, but only ended up dying from pitiful greencough.

He slowly opened his eyes and immediately, his mind went blank. What about Millie? And the rest of his family?

The tom felt numb for a brief moment. He was dead, and the Clan must be holding vigil for him in the morning. It was an unbelievable feeling that you were being mourned for.

Then he heard a familiar voice that has left him just a few moons ago. He turned around and saw a tall tom with a fiery orange pelt and slightly lighter belly with gleaming forest green eyes. Graystripe gasped in excitement. A moment later, he was surrounded by old friends.

And they all glittered with starlight.

Graystripe stood staring at them with an open mouth. He smiled and cried out as loud as he could, "I am and forever will be; Graystripe, warrior of ThunderClan!"


	2. Hawkheart's Hatred

**Author's Note: This is for a MuffinClan challenge called, Silent Voices. I hope you all like it!**

**And yes, I know Thrushpelt is used in ThunderClan, but in Secrets of the Clans, she is said to be the medicine cat of WindClan. :I**

Hawkheart wasn't always a heartless, kit-hater. He used to be bullied all of his life.

It was mostly because he was so tiny and he acted more like a she-cat. Other apprentices teased him and bullied him. One time, they tricked him into going in a rabbit tunnel and he ended up needing Heatherpaw, a beautiful pinkish grey she-cat with bright blue eyes, to get him out of the messes the other apprentices have got him into.

As he was walking to the gathering, Heatherpaw stood at his side, smiling ever widely. He grinned weakly then looked away. His dark grey fur and speckled splashes of brown didn't make him the handsomest tom. His sun yellow eyes always gleamed creepily in the darkness, and his heart withered away every single day.

"It'll be fine," Heatherpaw promised, "I promise that I won't let those ShadowClan fox-hearts tease you."

"But what about that rabbit last moon? It went straight onto the ShadowClan territory and Brackenpaw shredded me to pieces and Sandpaw kept on jabbering at me."

Heatherpaw sympathetically nudged him and purred, "I'm here for you. Next time Sandpaw 'jabbers' at you like that, I'll make sure he won't be able to sit for a whole moon."

Hawkpaw pressed up against his only friend and purred, "Thanks, Heatherpaw. You're my only friend, you know?"

She nodded and grinned widely, her blue eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"Let's hurry up!" Cried out Sparrowstar, the leader of WindClan, "We're running low on moonlight."

Hawkpaw rolled his eyes. Then he froze as his mother who is now a medicine cat; Thrushpelt, rushed up to Hawkpaw and licked his head. Heatherpaw stifled a giggle as she did so.

"Hold still, Hawkpaw," she purred, "I can't have those rude sniveling ShadowClan apprentices tease you any more, right my baby?"

"Mom, get off of me!" Hissed Hawkpaw, "You chose to be a medicine cat, so you can't be with me anymore."

Thrushpelt rolled her bright green eyes. Her old muscles from her warrior training days were still rippling beneath her dark grey speckled coat. She smiled and gave a final lick before bounding off to Sparrowstar once more.

Heatherpaw finally bursted out in giggles when she left. Hawkpaw shot a glare at her, but her smile was contagious. He turned out grinning as well as the WindClan finally entered the four trees area. Moonlight swathed the scene and leaves scattered across the ground, leftover from leaf-bare. He glanced up at the trees to see that buds were beginning to sprout, signaling newleaf is to start.

"Hey there, Hawk-butt!"

Hawkpaw swiveled around to see a dark grey tom with a white underbelly and orange eyes. Hawkpaw and Heatherpaw growled at the tom.

The grey tom smirked and said to Heatherpaw, "You know, I'm no longer Cederpaw. Now I am Cederbark, a brave, intellectual warrior of ShadowClan. You know, I am aiming to be leader some day."

"Yeah, so what?" Heatherpaw snapped, "You're just a scrawny excuse for a cat. This is why I don't hang out with you anymore, because you always tease Hawkpaw and his insecurities."

Hawkpaw didn't say a word; instead, he ruffled out his fur and narrowed his eyes.

Cederbark smiled and got a little closer to Heatherpaw, "You're so pretty though, just meet me one more time."

Heatherpaw growled and shoved him away, "Stay away from me, you perverted tom!"

Cederbark got closer but Hawkpaw couldn't stand it any more. He unsheathed his claws and leaped at the arrogant tom. Cederbark hissed and rolled over, trying to throw the smaller cat off. Hawkpaw hung on tight and bit his neck, feeling blood well underneath his teeth.

He heard a soft voice shout out, "Hawkpaw, get off of Cederbark at _once_!"

Hawkpaw stopped for a moment and he stared into Cederbark's dark, soulless eyes. He lashed out a tiny claw across his face and as the grey tom cried out in pain, Hawkpaw got off and began to walk away. He continued walking as Thrushpelt rushed up to him, fury and frusteration in her eyes.

"Hawkpaw, that is no way for you to behave at a gathering!" She snarled, "Get back to camp right now!"

He sighed and meowed quietly, "Yes, Mother…"

And just in the corner of Hawkpaw's eyes, he saw a pure white she-cat with small splashes of black and amber eyes. She looked down at her paws. It was Palepaw of WindClan, and for some reason she looked… sorry…

* * *

"That was so stupid of you, Hawkpaw!"

Hawkpaw sighed and avoided looking at Heatherpaw as he pressed the wad of mouse-bile against a dark brown elder's pelt.

Heatherpaw circled him and went on, "That was worse than last gathering, I know Cederbark is such a messed up and overly suggestive cat, but that doesn't mean you should come to my defense!"

"But I needed to defend you."

"I can defend myself, you mouse-brain."

Hawkpaw sighed and muttered through the moss, "I'm sorry. I got a little carried away."

Heatherpaw rolled her eyes and hissed, "Yeah, no kidding!"

Eventually, it was time to stop taking the ticks off the elders, and he went to the apprentice's den, ignoring the pokes from other apprentices and snaps and anger. Sandpaw had the nerve to pounce onto Hawkpaw. Heatherpaw snarled and shoved off Sandpaw, protecting her friend.

Hawkpaw scrambled to his nest in the back of the den in humiliation.

Heatherpaw got down beside him and nestled into his fur. She meowed quietly, "I got an idea, Hawkpaw. You can become a medicine cat and have your mom train you. Cats avoid you whenever you're with Thrushpelt.

Hawkpaw looked at her and forced a smile, "Yeah… but she'll just smother me all the time."

Heatherpaw shrugged, "It'd be better than sitting around getting bullied all the time from cats of ShadowClan and your own Clan."

Hawkpaw sighed and purred, "but I can't get back at Cederbark if I do become a medicine cat."

"Yes you can," She smiled, "Just in due time." She shut her eyes and rested her head on Hawkpaw's shoulder, "You know, you don't have to consider my feelings if you became a medicine cat. Not like it matters anyway."

Hawkpaw's eyes got wide and he stuttered, "F-Feelings?"

She nodded tiredly and smiled, "I've liked you for a long time, Hawkpaw. I was hoping when we become warriors, we can be mates." She opened her crystal blue eyes and looked up at him innocently, "But that's okay, you don't have to consider me. I'm just a crazy she-cat with crazy dreams and crazy aspirations."

Hawkpaw sat in silence for a while, wondering why Heatherpaw liked him that way. He shook away the thought, he doesn't like her that way, the easiest way to not hurt her would be to just become a medicine cat and avoid all the pain that is thrown at him.

"All of the pain will be gone…" Hawkpaw was about to close his eyes but once more, he saw Palepaw staring at him. He turned away and shut his eyes.

No one matters anymore; it's a cold world anyway.

* * *

Hawkpaw became the medicine cat of WindClan and when he did, Heatherpaw acted so happy, but Hawkpaw knew her well enough to know perfectly that she was secretly crying inside. He smiled for her and stayed strong.

Hawkpaw had a hard time learning all of the herbs in the medicine den, especially since Thrushpelt was so excited all the time.

Hawkpaw started having strange dreams of a fawn sprinting in the forest, and it was running away from him, obviously terrified of him. In his dreams, he kept running after the fawn, crying out that all he needs is a shell: a hollow body. He didn't know why, but he felt scared and desperate, like that fawn seriously mattered to him.

Greenleaf swam by hazily and calmly, in that greenleaf, Sandpaw, Heatherpaw, and Palepaw all got their warrior names; Sandgorse, Heatherflower, and Palebird.

Hawkpaw felt a little unfair, knowing that the other apprentices got their names before him, and he has considered asking Thrushpelt for his warrior name, but decided against it, knowing that it'll only get delayed even longer.

Vigorous training and hardships has cost him much, painfully watching as Heatherflower got an apprentice and Palebird keeping an eye on him from a distance. Sandgorse still messed with him, angrily spouting out words of hatred all the while cracking mischievous smiles. Hawkpaw's life did improve though, Thrushpelt protected him from rude young warriors and made sure that cats didn't dare slap on offensive words to his remaining dignity.

Finally, the day came when Thrushpelt decided to get his medicine cat name. He eagerly went to the moonstone, joy filling his chest and his eyes bright like the moon. When they got there with the other medicine cats, the ceremony began.

"Hawkpaw has trained to learn the ways of the medicine cat code and each herb and how to fight the internal warriors of sickness. From this day forward, Hawkpaw shall be known as Hawkheart. StarClan, please accept this young tom to be a medicine cat." She dipped her head and smiled, "Now, we shall communicate with StarClan."

One by one, the medicine cats of the Clans all rested against the moonstone. Hawkheart was a little more hesitant, what if StarClan doesn't accept him at all?

He took the plunge.

Hawkheart put his nose against the stone and fell asleep, drifting off to StarClan.

At StarClan, cats cheered out his name, and all was silent. Things were silent for much too long.

Hawkheart once more saw the fawn leap past him. He began to sprint after the fawn, crying out, "Why are you here?"

Then it blew away like dust, and he awake to the darkness next to the moonstone.

He looked around and slowly got up. After a moment, Thrushpelt got up as well, and together, they walked back to WindClan.

Hawkheart was a proud medicine cat, and he learned that it took special skills to be a medicine cat.

"Anyone can be a warrior." He declared, "But it takes talent to be a medicine cat." At least, he convinced himself that he wasn't useless.

One day, Thrushpelt went out for a herb gathering patrol while Hawkheart stayed at the camp. Happily, he agreed and once more at the entrance of the den, was Palebird, standing there. She walked inside and sat down in one of the nests. She looked sadly at Hawkheart.

She cleared her throat and Palebird said, "Hawkheart, I'm sorry."

"What for?"

She was quiet before answering, "I'm sorry for not preventing cats from teasing you all the time. If they didn't tease and bully you, then you'd be a warrior, am I right?"

He nodded grimly. "No need to be sorry though, I like being a medicine cat."

She exhaled a breath of relief, "Thanks, Hawkheart." She stood up but before she walked all the way out of the den, she whispered, "I still feel guilty though." Then she darted out of the den.

Hawkheart waited for a very long time for Thrushpelt to get back from gathering herbs, but as time ticked by, she didn't return. He waited even longer, and even when the moon was all the way up in the sky, she wasn't back. He got a little scared and continued to wait for her. The next day, she didn't come back.

Or the day after that.

Or the day… after that.

And so on and so forth, Thrushpelt didn't return.

In those days, Hawkheart only ate when he needed to, and he hardly slept at all. At last, he came out of the den and screamed out his mother's name. The Clan looked at him sadly and finally, Heatherflower walked up to him.

"Hawkheart…"

He faced her, tears filling his eyes.

She sighed and said quietly, "Hawkheart, your mother… Thrushpelt is dead. Her body was found on the edge of the ShadowClan border."

Hawkheart's heart stopped beating for just a second. She can't be dead, that beautiful, caring she-cat that loved Hawkheart can't be dead. She was just gathering herbs a few sunrises ago.

"No!" The speckled grey and brown tom screeched. He backed up and screamed once more, "She can't be dead!"

Heatherflower tried to put her tail on his shoulder but he snarled and shrugged it off. He turned around and sprinted across the moor to the ShadowClan border, tears refusing to stop.

The wind rushed through his pelt and his paws thrumped against the ground. In anger and hatred, he spotted a ShadowClan patrol just on the edge of the border. He narrowed his eyes and shouted in rage. "You killed her!" He cried out, "You killed my mother!"

It was too late for the patrol to react, Hawkheart already leaped on top of a ShadowClan she-cat with a creamy pelt with dark brown tabby stripes. Her amber eyes huge with fear. Without thinking, Hawkheart ducked his mouth to her throat and bit down as hard as he could. He heard a sickening crunch and then her eyes rolled back. The she-cat's mouth hung slack, and blood ran through her mouth and neck.

Hawkheart couldn't register he has just murdered someone. In rage and hatred, he kept tearing at her flesh with his teeth and claws. Tears striped down his face as he screamed his mother's name.

"Get off of her, you mange-pelt!"

Hawkheart felt a large tom throw himself onto Hawkheart. He screeched and flopped down onto the ground. Hawkheart was breathing fast and he closed his eyes, thinking of Thrushpelt.

Palebird knew this was all her fault. When Hawkheart was carried back to camp, Palebird was staring down at his bloodied body in horror. She dipped her head and whispered to him, "This was all my fault…"


	3. Swift's Redemption

**Author's Note: WARNING, WARNING, this is a really long one-shot. Luckily, I had a LOT of fun with this one! :3**

**Also, another warning, there are really large traces of abuse and violence; just a heads-up.**

**This is for a MuffinClan challenge called Journey and Back.**

He didn't know why, but he remembers snapping jaws and the yowl of his best friend.

However, this cat had no idea what the cat's name was, or anything else. All he knew was that He had to get back to ThunderClan and prove himself worthy of being a worthy.

Before this tiny kit could do anything though, he saw a looming black cat with white belly, chest, and muzzle and gleaming green eyes, while the she-cat pulling him in close was a pale, unsaturated brown tabby she-cat, her eyes were dark green like the moss on the ceiling. She had a ragged grey collar with a small yellow bell on it.

The two cats stared down at the kit like he was simply a mistake. The tiny kit looked to his left and saw two other kits, one was a brown tabby and the other looked just like the large black and white tom.

This kit glanced down at his paws and saw they were pure white. When the tom growled something, the kit squealed in protest. The tom glared angrily at him.

"It's been a whole moon and we still haven't decided on names." Hissed the tabby.

The black and white tom stayed quiet. His eyes gleamed with hatred for some reason and another emotion, but the kit just didn't know what it was.

"Decide on names." She snapped, "Before I decide to toss them in the lake."

The kitten tilted his head, curious what that statement could even mean.

The tom faced her and narrowed his eyes. "Fine, let's name that brown tabby Carol, the tuxedo will be Bow, and the last one we'll name Patch."

The kit now named Patch perked his ears and stared up at the black and white tom. That must be his father!

The large cat paced around the area. Patch looked up at the ceiling and saw that it was large, holey, and rotting with patches of moss edging the boards.

Without warning, his tongue slipped past his teeth and he cried out, "Momma!"

The brown tabby stared down at Patch in… disgust? No, that can't be right. This beautiful she-cat had to be his mother. Patch knew what a mother was. A mother was a creature meant to love and protect you with all of their heart. But this she-cat seemed cold and unwanting of her litter.

Suddenly, Bow coughed loudly and shuddered. Patch edged away from his newfound sibling but then bumped into the tiny brown tabby named Carol.

He blinked and looked Carol up and down, and gasped when he saw that one of her back legs were absent.

"Great, the tuxedo is sickly and the tabby is missing a leg." Snorted the father-cat, "What's Patch's problem?"

The mother-cat took a while before meowing calmly, "I don't think there's anything wrong with Patch if I'm honest."

Father-cat rolled his eyes and poked Patch with a claw. Patch squeaked and immediately retaliated by biting the tom's paw. The cat snarled in pain and retracted.

The she-cat glared directly at Patch and she lashed her tail over his head. He yelped painfully and ducked low. He didn't like these cats, he didn't like them at all. She looked back up at the tom and growled, "Jacques, be careful with them. They're just like you, only more stupid."

"We should take care of this mess we created and move on with our lives." Jacques barked, "I don't want to raise kits that exist because of incest."

"It was the catnip." She replied in a tired voice, "We had too much catnip. Now get me some food otherwise these runts will starve."

Patch hated them.

* * *

"I've always wanted to go out into the woods!" Cried out Carol limping around the twoleg nest, "How come Daddy always gets to go outside?"

"Because he is the one getting us food. Once you are eight moons old, you're going to out on your own in the wild and it will be just me and Jacques again."

Bow coughed and moaned, "What's outside like, Momma?"

Susan leaped up to the window sill and pressed her paw against the glass. "Outside is a dangerous place where Clan cats pass by here too often. If you see a Clan cat, make sure they're dead."

Patch turned to see his mother standing on the window sill next to him. Leaves scattered across the ground and frost coated the woods. He glanced up at his mother and meowed, "What are the Clans?"

She didn't look down at her son, "The Clans are stupid cats that rely on their pitiful leader. If they had no leader, they'd all fall apart. Unfortunately, all of those leaders are tyrants. We live dead in the territory of the most dangerous Clan of all; ShadowClan. Just a few sunsets ago, a fight broke out behind the nest: a large brown tom with a scar down his back against a smaller brown tabby she-cat with a cream muzzle and chest. They were babbling something about a Dark Forest I suppose, then the tabby called him a traitor and nearly killed him."

"That's really violent, do they fight like that all the time?" Asked Patch getting curious.

She nodded, "All the time." Then she gasped when Susan's gaze landed on Jacques who was dragging loads of prey and even hauling a rabbit on his back. Susan leaped down the sill and bolted over to a cat flap at the door. Jacques crawled in and threw all of the warm prey onto the bare wooden floor.

"Daddy brought food!" Shrieked Carol as she limped over to the food. Bow only sneezed in reply and crawled over to the food.

Patch slowly blinked and stared outside.

"Patch, get down here before your siblings eat everything." Hissed Jacques. Patch bounded down and over to the pile of food. He pulled out a dry lizard and sunk his teeth into the flesh of the dead creature.

"This is going to be the last time I catch you some food," said Jacques through a mouthful of rabbit, "Tomorrow I'm going to teach you all how to hunt for yourself. Then you can leave your poor mother in peace."

Bow coughed and looked up at his dad. "B-But I can't hunt. Momma says I'm too weak."

"That's why I'm teaching you." Jacques replied, "Now finish up your thrush."

* * *

That night, Patch stared up at the ceiling as he snuggled closer to Carol. Carol purred and meowed quietly to her brother, "I can't wait to go outside. What about you, Patchy?"

Patch blinked and whispered, "I don't really know. What about Bow? You and I both know he's too sickly to be much of use."

Carol sighed. "I know that. That's a reason why I've been avoiding him for the past few moons."

A sneeze echoed in the dark. Suddenly, Jacques yowled in an enraged voice, "You all better shut up! Otherwise I'll personally claw off your mouth so you can't speak!"

"Sorry, Daddy." Mewed Carol sadly laying back her ears. She rested her head on Patch's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Patch nodded and shut his eyes as well. Eventually, he was enveloped in shadows, and a comforting, warm voice urged him to get up.

"Get up now… come on."

Patch knew it wasn't his parents' voices, so he slowly opened his eyes to see a tall pale ginger she-cat with sweet, honey yellow eyes and with a golden sheen to her pelt. Her fur rippled with starlight.

For some reason, Patch knew something warm about her. Brambles over his head, and watching as a dark brown tabby tom named Bramblepaw smile at him often, along with a tortishell she-cat.

A word slipped off of his tongue, and this word was much more natural to him. It fit her, and he didn't know how, but he just knew that deep down inside, this beautiful golden she-cat was his mother.

"Mom…" he whispered.

"My Swifty…" she cried out. She slowly blinked and walked up to him. She sat down and pulled Patch in close to her. Then she sobbed out, "My handsome little tom that never got to be a warrior."

Patch stared up at her and meowed, "What's your name?"

She sniffled and purred raggedly, "Goldenflower. I was the mother of many cats, including Bramblestar and Tawnypelt. However, your father's name will go unsaid. It is for the best, darling."

"But my dad is Jacques," he started, "And my name is Patch. How can you be my mother?"

She was quiet for a while until she replied, "Because StarClan has decided you must fulfill your destiny. Some day, you will find out your true nature." Then she frowned, "Your name is _not _Patch. To me, you will always be my little Swiftpaw. Call yourself Swift, and take brave steps, little one."

Patch rested his head on this she-cat's chest. Then he said, "My name is Swift."

"That's right, darling." She purred as she licked the top of his head. "To me, you will always and forever be Swift."

* * *

Patch heard a scream that jolted him awake. He looked up at the windowsill to see night cloud his vision, and Carol and Bow were huddled in the corner. Patch turned to see them and he tilted his head. "What's happening?"

"Mom and Dad are fighting Clan cats!" Bursted out Carol, "These cats came up to the nest and Dad said that they are Clan cats. He told us to stay in here while he took care of them."

Patch narrowed his eyes and scrambled over to the window sill. He breathed out and pressed his tiny white paws against the glass. He gasped when he saw a tortishell she-cat, and remembered that she is the cat he remembers often for no reason. Three other cats ferociously fought. One was a brown tabby with a cream muzzle and chest with green eyes, while the others was a cream and grey tom and the final one being dark brown with streaks of black.

Suddenly, time seemed to stop. He ducked low when suddenly the cream and grey tom leaped toward her with large open claws and slashed open her throat. She choked out and flopped down onto the ground. Dark red liquid began to pool around her and her eyes slowly dulled until they were dead like fresh-kill.

There was a long pause before Jacques finally screamed out at the Clan cats, "You killed her! You killed my sister!" Then he slowly nuzzled her, getting blood on his muzzle.

The cream and grey tom slowly stepped back and gasped shakily, "I-I didn't mean it."

Patch stared at them, piecing together what he has just said. Susan and Jacques were siblings, but they were also mates. What does that mean? Does that explain at all why Bow was so sickly and Carol had a missing leg?

Jacques stared at the cats with such an intense hatred, even Patch was afraid of him. The dark brown and black tom looked at the tortishell before leaving the clearing, leaving the only remaining Clan cats to be the cream and brown tabby with the cream and grey tom.

"I'll get you back some day." Jacques said to the cream and grey cat, his words seething. Suddenly, the tom laid back his ears and turned tail to run away. Finally, it was just the dead body of Patch's mother, Jacques, and the cream and brown tabby she-cat.

Suddenly, she said, "I'm sorry."

"You punished us for something we didn't do!" Jacques spat as he bared his teeth, "And Susan died. She was my sister, and your filthy Clan killed her."

The she-cat stepped closer and said in a grim voice, "I promise, none of this was supposed to happen, it was just an unfortunate chain of events."

Jacques stretched out his paw and unsheathed his claws and screamed at the top of his lungs, "Just get away from here!"

The she-cat stared at him for a moment before turning around and sprinting off into the forest. Patch sniffled and leaped off of the window sill to reach his mother. Finally outside, he glanced at the sky to see a large waxing moon and glimmering stars set against a blank canvas of darkness. Patch looked back down and ran over to the bleeding body of Susan.

"Patch, go away." His father barked.

Patch didn't go away though. He stepped closer to Susan and pressed his paw on his mom's wound. Jacques broke down into sobs and shouted, "Why me? Why did those twolegs have to dump us?"

"Daddy…" sniffled Patch, "Was that brown tabby right? Was this supposed-"

"GO AWAY, PATCH." Screamed Jacques slashing out his claws. His white claws got in contact with his son's face, and blood wept from his face. Patch was thrown back and he screamed painfully. He forced himself to get up and he looked over at Jacques mourning for Susan's body.

"That Clan will pay…" he muttered, "They will pay."

* * *

"Bow, get up, it's time to head out."

Bow wasn't moving or breathing as a matter of fact. Patch nudged his brother, begging himself silently that he'll wake up. Jacques snorted and took Bow by the scruff.

"Oh well," muttered Jacques through a mouthful of fur as he turned around, about to walk out, "Shame he had died overnight. He looked like me, too."

Patch gulped when he followed his dad outside to watch him bury the cold body of Bow. When he finished the burial, he composed himself and dragged Carol outside. He guided his kits through the forest, and would threaten to leave them if they couldn't get over a log or got caught in a patch of brambles.

When Carol was finally helped out of a rolling log, Jacques said smoothly, "When hunting in ShadowClan territory, you always got to hide your scent with mushrooms or in a clump of their bushes. Make sure you perfume yourself up with their stink."

Patch looked at a clump of mushrooms and ran over to it. He flopped down and began to roll around, the scent getting into his fur. He gagged at the scent, but he stood up and rejoined his father and sister.

"When you see a piece of prey, get down really low." He instructed, getting down onto his paws, bending his joints and flattening his tail to look like a stick. "Then you pounce hard and fast. That's absolutely it. If you can't catch on fast, you'll die fast. Got it?"

Patch and Carol nodded. He snorted and continued to walk.

"Sometimes," he went on, "If we're lucky, we'll stumble on some prey they left in a tree root or in a holly bush. That's where I get most of our food. In fact, I won't be feeding you anymore. Now we're just going to meet back at the twoleg nest every sunset."

Carol and Patch nodded.

"I'll separate from you and see if I can catch something." He looked around, "Let's split." Then he turned around and melted into the darkness.

"Let's work together!" Cried out Carol, "If we do that, we'll get twice as much prey."

Patch nodded and the siblings walked or limped on, searching desperately for food.

At the end of the day, they only managed to catch a tiny thrush and a scrawny mouse. Carol had a lot more trouble, but she seems better at simply scaring the prey right into Patch's claws.

When they got back to the nest, they were shocked to see Jacques lounging on one of the soft rocks in the den. He smiled at his kits and strutted over to them casually. Not a drop of blood was on his claws to show he was hunting.

"Good work, kits. It seems as though you're good for something. You got me some food, didn't you?"

"Wait, your food?" Asked Patch uneasily.

He laughed and purred, "But of course. This will be hardly enough to feed both of you. You might as well be giving a dog a berry, it won't even be close enough to fill them. So I might as well take them."

Before Patch or Carol could protest, Jacques darted forward and snatched both the bird and mouse into his jaws. He smirked and turned around to eat them savagely. Patch narrowed his eyes and laid back his ears. "You have clearly stated that we fend for ourselves. That means that prey is rightfully ours."

"But your poor father is still in grief over his sister slash mate and son. He needs his kits to hold him up."

Carol snorted and turned around, "Fine, we'll just go to sleep hungry, won't you care if your kits starve?"

"Not really," he purred, "All of you were just accidents anyway. Your mother and I were simply too high on catnip then you little urchins came along. If you are to be of any use, you might as well take care of your aging father."

Carol growled then headed over to her nest in the corner of the den with Patch following. As they nestled in together, they waited for Jacques to go to sleep.

Very quietly, she whispered to her brother, "Tomorrow morning, you and I will hunt."

"Yeah…?"

"And we'll eat what we find as soon as we get it. It's not like he'll find out!"

Patch shuffled his paws and whispered back, "I guess so." Then he nodded, "You can do it. But I'm obedient, I'm not going to have my dad's claws rake down my back because he found out I ate before he did."

She smiled, "You're just a mouse, Patch. Fine, suit yourself."

The siblings then closed their eyes, begging sleep to come. It came, but it came shakily. The whole time, Patch wished so desperately that Goldenflower will show up in his dreams.

* * *

"Meet back by sunhigh." Yawned Jacques leaping off of the soft boulder. He bit his daughter's shoulder and she squeaked, snapping open her eyes. She glared at him and limped out of the nest with Patch. Patch glanced at Jacques who smiled at them rather smugly.

_If I have such a great destiny, why am I fetching mice for my good-for-nothing father?_

After rolling around in a puddle of mud and mushrooms, the siblings wandered out into the forest. Patch nodded at Carol as she spotted a plump squirrel. Her mouth was obviously watering. She suddenly got down low and lashed her tail. But as she leaped over to grab it, the squirrel darted off into the woods.

Patch narrowed his eyes then raced after it, deep into the darkness. He leaped over obstacles and his paws skimmed the earth like he was flying.

He took a huge pounce and he landed squarely on the fleeing creature. He snapped its neck and turned around panting to see Carol; mouth still watering.

"Y-You caught that…" she panted, "You should eat it."

Patch spat out the squirrel and hissed, "You eat it. I don't want to be caught eating without Dad."

"Dad's crazy." She replied rolling her eyes. She pulled the animal to her muzzle and dove right into it like she hasn't eaten in moons. Blood splattered and her face was buried in the squirrel.

"This is stupid." Patch meowed carefully.

She was snorting and had her face buried too deep in the blood to respond. When she reemerged, she cried out, "So good! Warm blood and flesh ripping through my teeth…"

Patch's stomach rumbled but he silently ignored it. "Let's head out for more hunting, Carol."

"S-Sure thing…" she gasped diving back into the prey which was basically torn apart by now, "I'll meet you back at sunhigh."

With that, Patch separated from his snuffling and starving three-legged sister. Stalking in the forest, he searched high and low for prey. Eventually, a scuffling reached his ears. Paws pressed firmly against the ground, he pointed his gaze to a lizard sitting on a log.

Patch suddenly made a mad dash for it, and without warning, snapped the poor creature's neck. He smiled to himself and carried on in the forest.

After a full morning of hunting, Patch caught two mice and one lizard, definitely enough to satisfy his father and himself, excluding his sister.

He crawled back to the nest to see Jacques waiting patiently outside. The tuxedo cat smirked as Patch laid down his offering of two plump mice, leaving the dried up lizard to himself.

Jacques smiled and drew the mice closer to him. "Very nice haul indeed. But where is your sister?"

"Still in the woods I guess. We separated this time."

Suddenly, a cry shot out, "Here! I'm here!"

Patch looked around his shoulder to see Carol limping through the forest. His eyes got wide when he noticed that blood was still all over her face. Jacques stared at her with a look of mock betrayal. When she sat down, Jacques smiled darkly.

"Darling, Carol…" he purred standing up and advancing on her, "Why is there blood all over your muzzle and you carry no prey?"

"N-No prey?" She looked around like she was stupid. Then she flashed a grin and nervously said, "Yeah, no prey. I have no prey. Hunting wasn't very good for me."

"Was it? You didn't explain the blood." He turned to Patch, "Do you know why she has blood all over her face?"

"No, I don't." Lied Patch nervously.

Jacques sniffed his daughter then grinned widely, "Have you perhaps did hunt but you _ate_ the prey without your father?"

Carol couldn't lie, she would never lie. She lowered her gaze to her paws and lashed her tail. Before her dad could go on, she screamed, "Yes, I did! But that's only because Patch caught it and gave it to me! He _gave_ it to me, Dad!"

"Even if he did catch it, it proves you have no self control." He growled, "You obviously don't care about your grieving father."

"That's a pile of fox-dung." She snapped, "You just want an excuse to not hunt!"

"I really am grieving!" He shouted out, "I miss Susan so much I would die to see her again! But no, you turn on your pitiful father."

"Dad, don't-" Patch was cut short.

"Patch, don't interfere with what's about to happen to your sister." Jacques' face was turned into a dark grimace and he raised his claws up high, "Your use has come to an end."

"N-NO!"

Jacques slammed down his claws onto the brown tabby and she screamed in pain when they got in contact with her throat. He got on top of her like she was prey and he ducked down and bit down hard on her neck. A sickening crack followed and she thrashed out. She didn't know how to fight, her parents never taught her. It was a simple, clean fight.

"Treason," he whispered dragging his claws through her stomach. A scream followed and blood spilled out of her stomach.

"Treason," he dragged them down further. Patch looked away and all he heard was her desperate screams and his dark whispers.

"Treason."

"Treason."

"Treason."

Then all was silent. He heard a slice then behind him was the shadow of his father. He slowly turned around to face Jacques, now covered in blood and wearing a sick smile.

"Now, my son." He said as an eye twitched, "Aren't we going to hunt some more?"

* * *

Many moons of indescribable hell passed. Patch was forced to hunt for his father, and he never hunt for himself. Patch loathed his father, and he missed Goldenflower.

He wonders if living in a Clan would be better.

Snow fell from the sky and then it melted. Shoots of grass sprout up and trees bud. Then the leaves grew up, then fell down again. Another heartless winter followed, and Jacques slowly grew more and more insane, pushing Patch to ultimate limits. Countless scars from parental abuse littered his pelt, and Patch got so desperate, he'd call out for StarClan to save him. He remembered something called 'ThunderClan'.

But anywhere would be better; anywhere at all. If he tried to run away, he knew Jacques would hunt down and kill him, just like how he mercilessly killed his three-legged daughter when hunger drove her to eat prey without her father's consent.

Over time, Path's ribs grew more and more visible, and his yellow eyes grew duller.

"You're an overgrown infant!" Shouted Jacques on one particularily violent day, "You still want to nurse on your mother's milk. Well guess what? Susan is gone!" Then it was followed by a frenzy of slashes with Patch weakly defending himself.

_Am I just an overgrown kit?_ He wondered. Suddenly, he heard a patrol in the woods, their paws crunching beneath the snow.

Patch's ears perked and he sprinted back to the nest. Jacques was moping in the corner as always. Patch leaped over to his father and said wearily, "A ShadowClan patrol is coming right for the nest, you have to defend it!"

Jacques glared at his son then slowly realized he was right. He sighed and wearily stood up, his muscles slowly rippled, as if they haven't been in use ever since Susan died.

He slowly walked out of the cat flap as Patch sprinted up to the window sill.

A tree length away from the nest had a patrol with a brown tabby with a cream chest and muzzle. Patch recognized her from when Susan was murdered, she was on the patrol that killed her. Standing very close to her was a bright ginger tabby tom with orange eyes and a pale muzzle. Then there was a sleek black she-cat with dark green eyes. Next to her was a grey tom with splashes of cream and brown eyes. Patch immediately remembered the brown tabby and the cream and grey tom, but no one else was familiar.

"You murdered my sister!" Screeched Jacques madly. The patrol looked over at the tuxedo cat like he was mad. He probably was.

"Come at me! Fight me you filthy Clan of murderers!"

Without warning, Jacques charged at the cream and grey tom. He stood his ground and sidestepped. He scorched his claws across Jacques' spine and the black and white cat hissed in pain. Patch laid back his ears when he stood up, raising his claws.

That is the move that took down Carol and made her so vulnerable and easy to finish off.

But before he could strike, the sleek black she-cat leaped in front of Ferretclaw with narrowed eyes. Patch looked closely at her lips and realized what she said.

_"I'm sorry, Ferretclaw."_ Then a tear slid down her cheek when Jacques' claws slammed down on her body. She tried to kick back, but he slashed his claws down through her stomach and snapped her neck.

"NO! PINENOSE!"

It was the cream and brown tabby she-cat that was screaming. She charged at Jacques and shoved him down into the snow. She dragged her claws down across his face and attacked him mercilessly. Tears slashed down her cheeks and she dipped down to deliver the killing bite.

Patch wasn't sad.

He was so happy Jacques was dead.

The she-cat kept her mouth on the tom's neck. She slumped down on him and sobbed. "P-Pinenose… why…?"

Ferretclaw slowly stood up and whispered, "I think I know why she protected me." He sadly gazed at the brown tabby and purred weakly, "She told me she was expecting my kits."

The tabby twitched her whiskers and looked at him with those sappy green eyes, "She has finally moved on from Redwillow and Happykit, and when she goes to you, she dies."

Patch then saw a pair of toms sprint into the clearing. One was a ginger tabby just like the older orange tabby. But he had bright green eyes. Next to him was a pale brown tom with dark brown tabby patches and orange eyes.

The cats talked for a bit, and when they finally parted with the large ginger tabby and the brown tabby carrying Pinenose, they looked at the pale brown and dark brown tabby. They spoke for a bit then he sprinted to the nest.

Patch gasped and sprinted to the corner of the room, too shy to face him. The cat obviously didn't see the cat flap either.

But something made Patch scream for help. He looked over his shoulder to see the tom slowly pushing up the window. Then he slipped inside and looked around. Patch felt the prescence enter the room. He turned around and meowed hesitantly, "Thank you so much for coming." Then he added in a hushed voice, "Is Jacques dead?"

The brown tom slowly nodded and lowered his tail.

Joy enveloped Patch. The black and white tom felt something rise up his throat. It was something he never felt before: laughter.

Patch laughed relentlessly. He loved to laugh, laughing relived himself. He lashed his tail and hunched his back, laughing so much, feeling so much joy seep into his blood. But when the tom stepped back, Patch stopped laughing. Then he gave a weak smile still slightly giggling, "I can never thank you enough. I am the result of an incest birth." Then the laughter stopped and he added quietly, "Yes, Susan and Jacques were my parents; also my aunt and uncle. Ever since I was born, I was beaten and abused. I don't know why StarClan would give me this fate."

The cat stared at him oddly and began to circle Patch. Patch swallowed his fear as the Clan cat mewed suspiciously, "Wait, back up. You're a rogue, how do you know about StarClan?"

Patch blushed and looked away. "I don't know. I just have always known in my mind that there's a Clan of cats called StarClan." Then he smiled, remembering what Goldenflower called him. She called him Swiftpaw. Patch decided that from that moment on, he will be called Swift. So Then he said proudly to the tom, "They sent me here for a reason. Anyway, my name is Swift."

The brown tom reached out his paw and Swift touched paw pads with him. "Nice to meet you, Swift, I'm Pinepaw. Would you like me to take you back to my Clan?"

Swift smiled and leaped up to the window sill, ready to simply faint from excitement, "Thank you."

When Pinepaw leaped out of the window, Swift followed, and the two cats trotted over through the woods to the ShadowClan camp.

* * *

When they entered the camp, Swift stared about in wonderment. He took in the pine sappy scent and trace of blood. He kind of liked it, but he wanted ThunderClan, not ShadowClan.

The brown and cream tabby looked up at Pinepaw with wide eyes and asked curiously, "Who's this, Pinepaw?"

"His name is Swift. I found him at the twoleg nest. He said he's been abused all of his life."

The she-cat looked up at Swift and smiled. "Welcome to ShadowClan, Swift. My name is Fallenstar. Please, come into my den. Right now, my daughter is at moonpool. I would let her check out those wounds of yours. You have my son to thank for dragging you out of that nest."

Swift looked back and forth at Pinepaw and Fallenstar, seeing the similarities. He nodded and followed her into a large den twisted within the roots of a huge pine tree that overshadowed most of the camp.

He stepped into the cozy den and looked around. He tilted his head as Fallenstar meowed, "I'm sorry about your abused past, Swift. You could stay in ShadowClan for a little bit while we fill you up with warm prey and fix up those wounds of yours." She swirled her ringed cream and brown tail on the ground and continued, "If you'd like to, you can tell me more about your past. It will help me feel more secure."

Swift really didn't want to talk about it, but if he didn't, Fallenstar won't have any right to trust him. He has to make her believe him, and to trust him.

Swift took a deep breath and said, "When I was born, I was named Patch, along with my siblings Bow and Carol. Carol had a missing leg and Bow was very sickly. It seems as though I was the only normal kit. Jacques brought us food every day, but he seemed really reluctant to do so. A little while later, Susan was murdered."

Fallenstar dipped her head, "I'm sorry. I remember that night as clear as day. Ferretclaw was honestly traumatized by that, he didn't want to be held responsible for a murder."

Swift went on, "Then Jacques snapped. He sent me and Carol out to hunt for him every day, but he wouldn't feed us. One day, Carol decided to eat while hunting. She was so starving, she forgot to wipe off the blood of the prey she ate. Jacques noticed it immediately and killed her." He winced at the sick memory, "He killed her so, so, slowly. He repeatedly said, 'treason'. It was something out of a nightmare, I couldn't even look.

"Then the insanity came soon after. Jacques basically went nuts, and he abused me every day. Each scar is a painful memory, and I hate it.

"Years passed. Years of pain, suffering, misery, and hate. Then your son found me in the corner of my nest and brought me here." He shut his eyes and smiled, "It's all over now. That nightmare is over."

Fallenstar laid down next to Swift and said quietly, "Normally I'd let Starlingwing sleep with me. But I'll make an exception tonight. You are honestly horrified by your life, and I intend to right the wrongs. You can sleep in the leader's den with me tonight."

Swift laid down and mewed quietly, "Thank you, Fallenstar."

* * *

A moon or so passed, and it was decided that for the meantime until he decides what to do with his life, he will reside in the elder's den. Swift loved it in there. It had two kind she-cats but one snappy tom. Swift didn't mind though, he loved the stories they told.

He was resting next to a brown she-cat with swirling patterns as the snappy tom named Snaketail told a story. "It was known that ThunderClan will soon attack WindClan, and ShadowClan stayed out of it." He blinked and stood up, "suddenly, the sun disappeared. It was eaten from the inside out, and was just black. Flames swirled and danced around where the sun used to be."

Swift's eyes got wide with admiration at Snaketail's story. Suddenly, Pinepaw bursted into the den and whispered, "Swift, how are you settling in the Clan?"

Swift laid back his ears and replied quietly, "Honestly, it's too dark here."

"Well, it's called _Shadow_Clan for a reason." Said Pinepaw sourly.

Warm rocks came into his mind. In a flurry of blood, he remembered a beautiful she-cat he called his best friend. That she-cat had a pure white pelt with splashes of orange. Her eyes were a beautiful color of blue just like a river. He was friends with her because he kind of liked her.

And for some reason, Swift wants to know how she's doing.

"Yeah but… I long for warm rocks. I long to meet a cat with patches. I long for…" he racked his mind and said quietly, "For ThunderClan."

"ThunderClan? Why?" Asked Pinepaw curiously.

"I don't know," he mumbled, "But I remember loving it there. I remember wanting to be a great warrior."

Pinepaw opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but a flaming ginger tom with green eyes poked his head into the den and hissed, "Pinepaw, we need to talk, now."

Pinepaw blinked then glanced at Swift before exiting the den. Swift turned his attention back to the story.

Why does he long for ThunderClan and a cat with patches?

His head spinning, he stood up and walked out of the den and searched for Fallenstar. He spotted her grooming Starlingwing next to the leader's den. He trotted over to them and lashed his tail. He cleared his throat, quickly grabbing the leader's attention. She nodded at Starlingwing and he left the two cats alone.

"Anything I can help you with, Swift?"

"Yes. I do not wish to live in ShadowClan. But I do want to live in ThunderClan."

She dipped her head. "Very well then. Tomorrow, I will perform a few needed announcements."

* * *

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the High Branch for a Clan meeting."

Swift watched as the cats swarmed like bees to gather. Their eyes held curiosity, wondering why she holding a meeting here and now. A few murmurs rippled through the Clan until they finally focused their attention on the leader.

"Cats of ShadowClan, I have spoken with Sparrowfang last night, and I have decided to end his punishment early."

Murmurs of protest erupted through the Clan. Cats glanced at each other and Swift's ears perked. He sighed. _I guess she has to take care of Clan duties before me._

"But he mated with a cat from another Clan!" Protested a tortishell with a white face and chest.

"That cat is a scoundrel to all of us who live here!"

"He should be exiled for his crimes…"

"ENOUGH." The cats looked back up at Fallenstar, whose fur was now standing on end. She huffed in frustration and said collectively, "Anyone who questions me, will answer to Oakfur."

Oakfur blinked and swept his gaze across the Clan.

"Secondly, our guest we found at the twoleg nest has decided to leave." She held up her tail before anyone could say anything, "Swift has said that he wants to live in ThunderClan. We have arranged that if Bramblestar doesn't accept him, he can come back to us if he is willing to. Stoatleap and I will take him to the ThunderClan camp. That is all."

Fallenstar climbed her way back down the tree and Swift began to follow the brown and pale ginger tabby tom and the brown tabby leader. Swift looked back toward the apprentice den, searching for Pinepaw. His bright smile disappeared when he saw that Pinepaw wasn't there. He turned around and leapt into the forest, disappearing with Stoatleap and Fallenstar following after.

In the dark woods, Fallenstar took the head of the patrol as Swift stayed close to Stoatleap.

No words were exchanged, but only simple grins. Swift felt on top of the world right then, away from Jacques' insane glare or smiles and his flashing red claws. He was now walking to the Clan that he knew he was destined to join.

The marsh squished beneath his paws, and he shivered. Finally, the trio of cats reached the border and the scent suddenly changed into something force acrid and strong. He lashed his tail as they walked casually through the forest like Fallenstar knew exactly where the camp is.

Eventually, the three cats bursted open a large cut out chunk of stone in the ground, and inside was a large log and cats crawling everywhere. He hid back a smile as a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes looked right up at him.

_Bramblepaw._ He thought, clearly remembering that name for some reason.

The tabby's mouth opened, "Actually, my name is Bramblestar."

Swift nodded and looked up at Fallenstar. Fallenstar took a cautious step forward and said down to Bramblestar, "This cat named Swift was found at the old twoleg nest. He said he wants to join ThunderClan."

Bramblestar was quiet for a moment. Suddenly, several obviously older cats stared up at Swift in shock, like they had just seen a ghost. Bramblestar smiled so widely and tears dotted his eyes. "Yes… Swift is welcome to join ThunderClan."

* * *

"Swift, under the eyes of StarClan, I shall name you Swiftpaw." He couldn't stop smiling, "Brightheart will mentor you." He dipped his head, "Clan dismissed."

Swiftpaw stared up at a pure white she-cat with splashes of ginger. One of her eyes were bright blue, but the other was missing, along with the rest of her face.

"What happened to your face?" Asked Swiftpaw, the words slipping out of his mouth.

She sat down. "I want to ask if you remember." She shook her head, "A dog pack attacked me and my friend. They killed him, but I was lucky to escape with my life."

Swiftpaw decided not to ask what this friend's name was, knowing that she seemed a little sensitive about it.

The two cats walked in the woods and Brightheart taught Swiftpaw how to fight rather quickly, considering he already was attacked by his father every day. Swiftpaw already knew how to hunt, being forced to all the time.

At that point after learning what he needed to, all that was left of him was for chores all around the camp. The elder's den freaked him out a little though. Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Greystripe always looked at him oddly and forced grins. Swiftpaw wanted to ask outright what the problem was, but he decided not to pry.

Another year passed of vigorous training. The younger warriors didn't trust him all that well, but the older ones seemed ready to even set their lives on the line if it depended on Swiftpaw.

Snow fell and snow melted. Buds grew and withered away, leaves rose and fell on the winds, and Swiftpaw was satisfied with his life now.

No more abuse, and all that mattered was protecting his Clan.

One day, WindClan attacked ThunderClan over a chunk of land across the stream. Swiftpaw fought bravely, and when Brightheart was oncoming with a ferocious blow, Swiftpaw leaped out at the attacker, and fought with all of his might.

Swiftpaw's skill was rewarded in the end, because he became a warrior that day.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect ThunderClan, even at the cost of your life?"

Swiftpaw's yellow eyes gleamed as he said proudly, "I do."

"Then under the eyes of StarClan, I will name you Swiftshade. May StarClan honor your bravery, and intense loyalty to ThunderClan."

Swiftshade was so proud that he has guarded the Clan that night.

A few sunrises later, Bramblestar summoned Swiftshade into his den. In that den, Bramblestar told him that he is the reincarnation of a cat named Swiftpaw. Swiftpaw has died protecting Brightheart in an attack of dogs. Swiftshade didn't want to be remembered for something in this life he didn't do. But he is very honored to live on that memory.

A moon afterwards, a grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes suddenly seemed very attractive to him. It was Raintail, the daughter of Lionblaze and Cinderheart.

Without even thinking, he became closer to her. Without even thinking, he fell in love with her as well.

Swiftshade was so happy, he's never been happier.

On one cold leaf-bare night, he took a stroll with Raintail, and asked her to be his mate. She happily accepted, and love was blooming.

In the spring, Raintail revealed she was carrying his kits. Even more love bloomed.

Green Leaf came slowly, but the kits were finally born. Two kits, one was a golden tabby she-kit and looked just like her grandfather. The other was a black tom with white belly, paws, and chest. Together, they decided to name them Ravenkit and Goldenkit.

A day later while Swiftshade stared up at the stars with Raintail by his side, he said quietly, "I suppose StarClan has decided Swiftpaw deserved redemption."

Raintail looked at him and smiled with those owl like amber eyes. "I suppose so."

Swiftbreeze loved ThunderClan, he loved Raintail, and he loved the forest.

Especially the old forest.


End file.
